I Don't Like Oranges
by achroitism
Summary: Rin realises that she's living in a rather strange world.


A/N: It's multi-chaptered this time round. I don't own VOCALOID.

* * *

**Greeting Card**

Ah. It was another regular day in the house. Everyone had celebrated Miku's birthday last night and they slept in late, so the blond girl wasn't surprised to find out that nobody had woken up yet. Except for Iroha of course, who was usually the early bird to go and catch some fresh morning air and exercise. Plus, it was a _Saturday_ and nobody woke up early at eight on weekends.

Except Rin and Iroha. Other than that, the house was as silent as a graveyard.

Rin stepped out of bed in her white nightgown, and turned to her mirror. Her reflection didn't amaze her; she didn't amaze herself. It was strange for her to be Japanese and to be a blond at the same time. Some had asked her if she had dyed her hair, and she politely shook her head as a reply. She was also blessed with a pair of blue eyes, and a similar question popped up. After a few months, Rin eventually got sick and tired of entertaining such _ridiculous_ questions.

After washing up and changing into a new set of clothes, she drew the curtains open. Ah yes, it was another sunny day. Rin was almost blinded by the bright illumination of sunlight that greeted her in a very unwelcoming manner. She took half a step back, and rubbed her eyes with her free hand.

Rin hated bright, sunny days. It always meant otherwise, with the sudden downpour and thunderstorm. In fact, she would rather sit in bed with a nice good book to read and stay at home.

She didn't like her uniform either. The outfit, she says, is a rather short, yellow, tight-looking undergarment that is simply unacceptable. She would only force herself to wear the strange suit during stage performances and recording sessions. She didn't have too many performances or recordings, so it was alright for her to keep the nasty-looking clothes away in her dresser. Plus, she didn't understand why Miku or the other vocalists liked wearing their uniforms.

After a moment of thought, she pulled on her flat-heeled boots and stepped out of her room. Her long dress floated along behind her as she walked down the long corridor of rooms. She had her hair up in a bun, with her fringe parting to her right. She hid the hideous-looking headband together with her uniform. It made her look like a _rabbit_, and she despised it. Not that she had anything murderous towards the fluffy creatures, but it just made her look all strange and vulnerable. She was vulnerable enough already, being the one left to do the mountain pile of dishes after dinner. Not to mention the fact that Len keeps taking away her wallet as his source of income. At least Rin didn't dare losing her temper at him.

Speaking of Len, the guy never looks at her. Sure, they were siblings, but they weren't close; they were like opposites of each other. Len's always with his group of friends, and everyone adores him as an iconic superstar. Rin was left to battle for her own survival in the music industry, composing her music and producing them all by herself. She succeeded in the end, proud of all her hard work.

She didn't even know why she was chosen by him to sing duets with. Duets irked her out, because the duets that her brother chose were, _er_...You get the picture. The songs weren't really _decent_.

Rin passed by Miriam along the way. Considering the fact that everyone else was dead asleep, she jumped went Miriam acknowledged her presence and greeted her.

"Good morning, Rin. You're up this early?" the tall lady asked. Like her, Miriam agreed that the uniform that she was instructed to wear was such a pain to look at too. Both of them pitied Iroha, having to wear such unusual, modified clothes. She even says that the "stereo-arm things" on her upper limbs scare herself, and she didn't dare to wear it around the house. Iroha then sent a letter off to the office, demanding for a new uniform, re-designed. As long as she didn't have to wear a pair of cat ears when she sang, it was fine.

One week later, she received her reply. She rushed downstairs to collect her mail, almost snatching the article from Meiko. Then she opened it.

A greeting card with the words, "_Happy Holidays!_" printed in huge, blue font popped out of the envelope. And that was the day before, right before the birthday party began in the evening.


End file.
